


We're Not Friends

by HoneyMel



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Lesbians, Slow Burn, baz acts like a bitch but she's actually a cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyMel/pseuds/HoneyMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re a very strange person Baz. I can see that you can be nice, but why do you always have to be such an ass to me?” <em>Because I am madly in love with you.</em> But I can’t say that. I remain silent. </p>
<p>“Y’know, if you let me I could be your friend. I’m actually a really nice person, just saying.” She’s smiling. And I think I’m smiling too. “We should have a truce or something like that, since it’s our last year together.” </p>
<p>  <em>What?</em></p>
<p>She is lifting her pinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truce

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to write this fanfic out of nowhere, but I'm quite excited to see how it goes!  
> English is not my first lenguage, so please feel free to correct me if you find something wrong.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter (◕‿◕✿)

**Simone**

Going home is never a pleasant situation for me. Every time I enter that place I can feel that I’m not welcome, but the reason why I still go there is because I have hope that one day I will enter that house and my father will be there waiting for me with a smile on his face, and not holding a bottle of whiskey. 

I know that it’s silly; Penny told me several times that I’m stupid to even think about going there, considering that in the end, I’m the one who gets sad and broken. I know it. 

It’s friday night and I decided that I would visit my father. I have this whole speech in my mind, in which I will finally say that I would love to give him a second chance to be a present and caring father and that I want to have a healthy father and daughter relationship with him. 

As I enter the house, I realize that all the lights are off. Maybe he’s not home. 

“Dad, are you here?” I ask and my voice echoes though the living room. Father has never been a big fan of decorations, so all the rooms only have what is necessary. 

I spot him sitting on the couch, drinking something, as I expected and looking at a photo. When I come closer, I see it’s a picture of my mother. My father clears his throat. 

“You know, you look just like her. You look just like Lucy.” His voice is slow and raspy. “She was such a beautiful woman. The love of my life. I will never stop mourning her death.” 

Shit. I know here this is going. 

“Father I need to talk to you”. He just stares at me blankly, as if I’m making him bored. “It’s important”. 

He doesn’t complain, so I guess that it’s a yes. I take a deep breath. “I was thinking that maybe we could start all over. Have a fresh start or something like that. I am willing to be a better daughter if you could be a better father." 

He doesn’t say anything for what it feels like an eternity. I seriously think about leaving, but when I’m about to do it, he speaks.

“Are you really that stupid?” His voice is full of anger. “Do you really think that I would want that? Do you think that I could be a loving father to the cause of my Lily’s death? Just the sight of you is enough to make me sick.”

“I- I uh, I don’t understand” I don’t even know what I’m saying. My vision is blurred from all the tears that are forming in my eyes.

“Why do you keep coming here? Is it money that you want?”

“No I-”

“Then just get the hell out of here!” He yells and throws the bottle he was holding on the floor next to me.

I get out immediately. I’m crying like a baby. Hopefully no one is seeing me. Penny was right. I am stupid. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

I need to forget about this. I need to forget about all the shit that has been happening in my life. Seriously, if I ever got in a contest of the most fucked up person in this town I would probably win. My father just accused me for killing my mother, my boyfriend can’t even look at me in the eye anymore, my roommate makes my life a living hell for no reason whatsoever and I can’t seem to find a fucking cab anywhere.

Just when I’m about to have a breakdown, I find a cab. Thank god. When the driver asks me where I’m going I remember that this girl from one of my classes is throwing a party tonight. It must’ve just started. I give him the locations.

I’m not a big fan of parties, but right now, I would kill for alcohol. I need to forget. 

**Baz**

I hate parties. Everything about them is just so generic and ridiculous. However, today I’m feeling generic and ridiculous, so I decided to come to this one.

I’m sitting on the couch and there’s a few horny teenagers making out next to me. I see Nicole coming closer. She looks amused by something.

“Hey, isn’t that your roommate right there?” She points to a girl standing in a table holding a bottle of vodka and dancing. Simone. She is moving her hips the in most sensual way possible. Fuck.

“Yeah.” That’s all I can say. I could watch her dancing like that for my whole life. I could die right now, and I would go happy.

I need to get out of here. I tell Nicole that I need some fresh air.

I’m outside the house and I’m smoking a cigarette. All of this is just ridiculous. I should not be having these feelings. They just make me a weak person. Love makes me weak. And I’m completely in love with Simone. 

**Simone**

I don’t think I’ve ever danced like this in my entire life. And now I see that I attracted a crowd. People are yelling inappropriate thing to me and I suddenly feel embarrassed. I need to go back to the dorms. 

When I get down of the table, everyone starts complaining. Fucking horny teenagers. I might have said something to someone but I can’t remember what. I just need to get the hell out of here. 

I stumble upon things on my way out. Maybe I had too much alcohol. 

When I finally get out of the house, I spot Baz. She seems to be deep in her thoughts, almost vulnerable. From this angle, she doesn’t look like a person that would use every opportunity to make you feel like shit. She almost looks human.

The thought of her being even remotely close to being human makes me laugh. She turns around.

“Nice show you gave them there, Snow” She says with a mocking grin. That stupid grin that makes me want to punch her in the face. 

“I know you loved it.” Mental note: my filter is completely inexistent when I’m drunk. Baz’s expression is funny.

“W-what?” She seems confused for a few seconds, but that’s quickly replaced by her usual bored face. Kristen Stewart would be proud. 

“Chill out, I was just messing with you.” My voice is getting slower and slower. I should definitely go. 

I realize that I don’t have any more money to grab a cab to the dorms. Shit. I’m going to have to walk all the way there. 

“Are you seriously gonna go there by walk?” Did she just read my thoughts or did I say that out loud?

“I don’t have any money, so the only way I’m getting to the dorms is walking.

“You do realize that it would take you at least 45 minutes to get there, right? And since you’re drunk it would probably take an hour.”

“Then what the fuck do you want me to do? I can’t just fucking teleport there!” Seriously, this girl has serious issues. 

Baz's smiling a bit. She should do that more often. 

“C’mon I’ll give you a ride.” 

**Baz**

What? Where did that come from? 

She’s looking at me like a said a joke. She can’t believe I’m serious. _I_ can’t believe _I’m_ serious. 

“I’m leaving now, so if you wanna come with me you better come now” I go towards my car and I can feel her following me. I feel relieved. 

We get in the car and she seems to still be confused. 

“What’s that about Snow?" 

“It’s just that I never imagined that you could be able to be gentle.” 

For fucks sake. I roll my eyes. 

“Yeah, but I couldn’t just let you wander alone in the streets at this time.” I probably said too much, but then she looks me with her beautiful blue eyes and I just forget about everything. She looks curious. 

“You’re a very strange person Baz. I can see that you can be nice, but why do you always have to be such an ass to me?” _Because I am madly in love with you._ But I can’t say that. I remain silent. 

“Y’know, if you let me I could be your friend. I’m actually a really nice person, just saying.” She’s smiling. And I think I’m smiling too. “We should have a truce or something like that, since it’s our last year together.” 

_What?_

She is lifting her pinky. 

In any other situation I would remember of my father telling me that love makes us weak and it distracts us from what’s really important. In any other situation, I wouldn’t even consider doing this. But right now, all I can think of is that Simone is staring at me with her big and hopeful eyes. 

I take a deep breath “Okay, but only because you’re probably not going to remember any of this in the morning.” 

She grins and then we intertwine our pinkies. 


	2. Scones

**Simone**

I am never going to drink again. My head is pounding and I can’t remember the last time I felt a pain like that.

Penelope should be here taking care of me. Or maybe Andrew, but there’s no way I’m calling him. Our relationship is kind of awkward lately. 

As I’m trying to remember what happened last night, Baz comes into the room. _We made a truce._

I still can’t believe that happened.

“Hey Baz remember that deal we made last night?” I hope my voice is audible enough. “I think the best way for us to start this truce is by you helping me to go through this day.” 

She looks at me like I’m an annoying kid. “There’s no way in hell I’m babysitting you.”

Maybe this whole friendship thing is going to take more time than I thought.

“C’mon I don’t even have the strength to get out of this bed. Plus, if you leave me here alone I’m probably going to puke all over the floor.”

“Shouldn’t this be something your boyfriend was supposed to do?” She’s raising her eyebrows at me.

“I’m not in a very good mood right now to talk to Andrew.” I’m not going to say anything else, but that seems enough for Baz. 

“Okay, I’m going to bring you water and some aspirins.” She says that and leaves the room.

**Baz**

I decide that I’m going to ignore every voice in my mind that says I shouldn’t be doing this. Deep down I have a feeling that in the end, all of this will be worth it. 

The morning with Simone was a strange experience. I’ve seen her drunk a few times, but her friend Penelope was always here with her.

I gave her the pills she needed and made her drink a lot of water. After a few hours, she was back to her true self. 

Even with a bloody hungover she could be hyperactive. 

“I’m going to die of boredom if I stay in this bed for more time,” she said impatiently.

“Well, that’s not my problem,” I tried to give her a sneer, but it came out as a small smile.

“We can go to that cute café nearby.” She’s getting really excited. “Penny told me that their scones are the best.”

Her eyes are glowing.

“We?” I ask.

“Yeah! I think there is a great place to talk, since we’re friends now.”

I raise an eyebrow to her.

“This is not a friendship, Snow. I’m just tolerating you.”

“Then we could start this tolerating thing in that café.” She’s grinning at me and I can’t say no to her smile. 

Her smile is my weakness. 

**Simone**

After a few minutes, we get to the café. I read _Pritchard’s_ written in fancy letters on the top of the building. I already love this place just by the sight of it.

And when I’m finally in, I feel like I’m heaven.

The smell is amazing!

The place is a little crowded, but we manage to find a table.

I look at Baz and she’s staring at me with her eyebrows raised.

“Seriously Snow, I thought you were going to start drooling at any moment.”

“How come I’ve never been here before?” I ask in a pitch voice. Maybe I’m sounding like a kid, but I don’t care.

Baz just shakes her shoulders. 

The waitress comes and we order our food. I ordered some sour cherry scones and Baz just ordered black coffee.

“So, was it your fight with prince charming that made you get wasted last night?” Baz says in a mocking voice. Typical Baz, never losing an opportunity to be mean.

I take a deep breath. I really don’t want to think about my father right now.

“No, it wasn’t Andrew’s fault,” I sigh. “And we didn’t have a fight. We’re just not in our best days. But I know everything’s going to be fine soon.”

“Sure.” It’s all she says. 

We stay in silence until our orders arrive, and _holy shit_ I already love these scones just by the smell of it.

When I take the first bite, the whole worlds seems to fade and everything’s rainbows and unicorns. “This is orgasmic,” I say with my mouth full. Baz is staring at me with a funny look.

“You should seriously try one of these,” I say. “Actually, don’t because I want to eat them all, but you should order some.”

“Maybe next time.”

“Are you saying that there is going to be a next time?” I might be smiling more than I should.

“I’m not saying anything, Snow.” She says it in a serious voice but I can see that she’s smiling. Her smile is lovely.

“You should smile more.” I don’t know why I said it, but it just felt right. Everything about this seems right to me. _This._ Baz and I not hating each other. Baz and I talking. Baz and I. Suddenly, all of those years that we were on each other’s throats just seem to be so insignificant, slowly fading away. 

“Uh, we should go,” Baz says in a quiet voice. “I really need to study.”

“Oh, okay.”

After we pay, we walk back to our dorm. I don’t say anything. Baz seems to be deep in her thoughts and I don’t want to interrupt her.

As soon as we get to our room I say: “I really had a great time with you. You’re not as bad company as I thought you would be.”

She’s cocking an eyebrow. “One talk and you think the world is changed,” she says. “We’re still not friends.”

She winks at me and then leaves the room.


End file.
